Seigaku
Seigaku, also known as Seishun Gakuen (青春学園), is the main tennis team in Prince of Tennis and TeniMyu. They appear in every musical performance including Dream Lives. This page categorizes every Seigaku cast member into their respected roles in TeniMyu. Echizen Ryoma Ryoma Echizen (越前 リョーマ Echizen Ryōma) is the protagonist of the Prince of Tennis, and is respected among various teams for his superb tennis skills though he's only a first-year in middle school. He's a bit bratty and quick-witted to even his closest friends but genuinely, Ryoma cares deeply about his team and abilities. Tezuka Kunimitsu The third-year captain of the Seigaku Tennis team, Kunimitsu Tezuka's (手塚 国光 Tezuka Kunimitsu) stoic front induces obedience in most people. He intends to bring the team to victory in the tennis nationals and relentlessly depends on his "pillar" and team to support him along the way. Oishi Shuichiro The vice-captain of the Seigaku tennis club. He's extremely caring of others' well-being and takes every opportunity to get flustered over his doubles partner Kikumaru Eiji. Together, Eiji and Shuichiro Oishi (大石 秀一郎 Ōishi Shūichirō) are dubbed the 'Golden Pair' due to their remarkable Nationals-level doubles skills. Fuji Shusuke The acclaimed genius of Seigaku, Shusuke Fuji's (不二 周助 Fuji Shūsuke) strategic play along with his mysterious triple counters induce his opponents to despair. He's the older brother of Fuji Yuuta. Kikumaru Eiji Eiji Kikumaru's (菊丸 英二 Kikumaru Eiji) a third-year tennis player at Seigaku Gakuen and is infamously known for his optimistic, peppy personality along with his ties with vice-captain Oishi Shuichiro as the Golden Pair. His flexibility and acrobatic play makes him a fantastic volleyer, therefore Eiji tends to manage the front while allowing Oishi to strategically pull the game into their favor from the back. Inui Sadaharu The "Data Man" of Seigaku, Sadaharu Inui (乾 貞治 Inui Sadaharu) takes careful attention of a player's movements, and later implements theories and probabilities of them to turn the game into a logically based one. When he's inactive Tezuka uses him as the team's manager. A running joke in the series is Inui's homebrewed juices which induces most players to undesired side effects. Kawamura Takashi The "power player" of Seigaku. He's usually sweet and vulnerable, but hand contact with rackets and handled objects will induce him into his passionate "Burning" state. Takashi Kawamura (河村 隆 Kawamura Takashi) helps out his father in his sushi restaurant and intends to leave tennis to support him after his school year's completed. Momoshiro Takeshi Another power player in Seigaku, the second-year's play style is heavily based on his natural foresight of his opponent's mentality combined with his powerful smashes. Argumentably, Takeshi Momoshiro's (桃城 武 Momoshiro Takeshi) probably the closest Seigaku member to Ryoma while his passionate personality strings a long rivalry with fellow second-year Kaidoh Kaoru. Kaidoh Kaoru Kaoru Kaidoh's (海堂 薫 Kaidō Kaoru) the tough, fear-inducing second-year of Seigaku. His physical potential and endurance is depended on within the team, and this reasoning along with his not-so-secret warmth and concern for others is what elevates him to the status of captain in the following year. Kaidoh's specialty move is called the 'snake', which shoots a heavily spun ball to curve to the opposite side of the opponent's court. Horio Satoshi Satoshi Horio's (堀尾 聡史 Horio Satoshi) tendency to blurt out whatever's on his mind is a traditional annoyance to the Seigaku tennis, but his undying, passionate support for the team is greatly valued. Along with Kato Kachiro and Mizuno Katsuo, the trio's considered the Ichinen Trio because the three first-years are always seen together. Kato Kachiro Kachiro Kato (加藤 勝郎 Katō Katchirō) along with Horio Satoshi and Mizuno Katsuo make up the Ichinen Trio. He's generally the one to whine more within the group, but usually in annoyance from Horio's loudness. Mizuno Katsuo The third part of the Ichinen trio, and Katsuo Katsuo (水野カツオ Mizuno Katsuo) is probably the most level-headed member of the group. Despite this, he along with Kachiro take pleasure in bantering with Horio. Echizen Nanjiroh Nanjiroh Echizen (越前 南次郎 Echizen Nanjirō), also known as the samurai of tennis, was a pro tennis player. Overly confident and unbeatable, he was a game away from being the top player globally, but shocked the world when he quit on the spot. The reason for this was to train his son, Echizen Ryoma. Though he's more frequently seen in the first half of TeniMyu, he still makes occasional appearances in later performances. Notations here indicate which seasons they appear in rather than the generations. Category:Cast